Blooming Flower
by Zeke-Z
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko is no more, all that remains is Mukizu Naiya. Fem Naruto AU.
1. Kyuubi

**BLOOMING FLOWER**

A: N hello my readers my name is Light-Shadow and I'm here to bring you amazing stories. My other story Lightning's Scar is on hold while I fix up the chapters and plotline. Anyway this is my new fic. It starts on the final night of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and the sacrifice the Yondaime and his heir must make for Konoha READ ON!

Gamabunta's POV

Gamabunta slowly licked his lips as he gazed at the nine tailed fox standing a good mile away from him. Its tails swished through the air ripping up trees and swatting shinobi away from it like they were mere insects. Its slitted red eyes were locked on to the man standing on his head. Three tails whipped out heading for the Yondaime Hokage, Gamabunta pulled out his sword slicing one tail and blocking another. The third tail swerved around his sword and headed straight to the Yondaime who, after five minutes of seals was still about three minutes away from finishing his jutsu A: N I know it went faster with the Third but please he's sealing Kyuubi greatest of the biju it will take a BIT longer.

Gamabunta pulled his head back and the tip of the tail that would have hit the Yondaime hit him in the eye instead. Roaring in rage he shoved hard on his sword sending the two tails flying, reversing the swing he managed to clip the end of the third tail as Kyuubi pulled its tail away. Grinning as only a fox could it held its tail in front of the giant toad. He watched as slowly one drop of black blood fell to the ground eating through a tree like acid its grin got even bigger as red chakra surrounded the large wound reducing it to a scratch in seconds.

The toad licked his nervously licked his lips. 'One drop of blood spilled ONE!' "Arashi how much longer on this incredible jutsu you made?"

"……………………………….It's done."

Arashi's POV

It was cold. A cold he had started feeling almost eight minutes ago when he started the jutsu, it had started at his finger tips and now it was entering his very soul, it was a kind of cold that only one thing could produce DEATH.

'He remembered the first minute of the jutsu. He was riding in on Gamabunta the remaining shinobi cheering wildly now that the Yondaime was here, Kakashi saluted him before heading in to attack again. The Sandaime was standing by a lake along with all the elite Uchiha who had activated their bloodline, the rest were on the front lines. He was starting another water jutsu to throw against the might of the Kyuubi, all his actions watched by Sharingan eyes.'

'Why does it have to be like this? The war with stone was just finished we were just starting to recover. WHY DID THE KYUUBI HAVE TO ATTACK NOW?'

Time was literally slowing down for the rest of the world it was just the Kyuubi and himself the rest of the world was separated, different, unimportant. Kyuubi's eyes were slowly narrowing, realizing there was more to this jutsu and this man then it had first guessed.

A curtain of mist billowed out behind the Yondaime's back. Two ghostly white horns were the first thing to cut through the mist, followed by a head of white hair twisting in an unseen wind, and finally a face. A gray corpse like face that could send shivers down your spine just by looking at it. Clutched in its teeth was a scroll. The mists parted over its broad shoulders and gray arms. Shinigami floated in the air, his waist and legs hidden in mist, his body floating behind Gamabunta, his shoulders barely above the Hokage's head. His arm slowly lifted towards the body of the Hokage.

Smirking the Yondaime watched as the grin fell from the face as its eyes widened in fear, then narrowed again in anger. Letting out a roar Kyuubi looked right into the eyes of the Yondaime.

'**FOOLISH MORTAL YOUR PLAN IS DOOMED TO FAIL. SHINIGAMI MAY DRAG MY SOUL OUT OF THIS BODY I FORGED OF CHAKRA AND DUST, BUT TO WHAT RESULT? YOU WILL DIE A SECOND BEFORE THE SEAL IS FINISHED AND I WILL ESCAPE ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS WON YOUR PATHETIC VILLAGE A FEW MINUTES, IT IS OF NO CONSEQUENCE!'**

"YOU THINK SO KYUUBI? WELL PREPARE TO BE AMAZED!'

'I talk confidently but can I really pull it off? My chakra control must be flawless, my timing must be perfect, I'll have to control Shinigami though my will alone and my child's body MUST be strong enough to handle the strain the sealing will take. NO this is no time for doubts I've figured this out to the last second NOTHING WILL GO WRONG, I CAN'T MESS UP I'M THE YONDAIME!'

'**YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME MORTAL? YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY HOPE OF MATCHING MY STRENGTH, MY POWER? VERY WELL DO YOUR WORST!'**

"Shinigami please, do what you must."

'**AS YOU WISH'**

The arm of Shinigami shot forward, going through Arashi's white coat and into his body, gasping at the cold and at the feeling of his life force slowly starting to be drained away, he ripped a hole in his shirt and looked at his stomach. Shinigami's spectral arm shot out towards the Kyuubi, the arm went through the smirking mouth of the beast and down towards its chest. The arm returned towards the Yondaime, a red sphere of energy, the soul of the Kyuubi, in its grasp.

The body of the Kyuubi stopped all movement stopped, its fur changing from a vibrant red to a lifeless gray and starting at the end of each tail it crumpled to dust.

Smiling at the cheers of every shinobi assembled, he gazed down at his stomach now covered in a spiral seal and the gray lifeless skin that was steadily growing all over his body.

'Damn I need all my chakra for this jutsu but at the rate Shinigami is draining my life I won't have enough time to make it to the hospital.'

"GAMABUNTA I NEED SOME OF YOUR CHAKRA!"

'**ANYTHING FOR YOU ARASHI.'**

Feeling the burst of chakra form Gamabunta he jumped down from the head of the toad and landed beside the body of one Sandaime Hokage.

"Congratulations on you victory Arashi."

"Thank you my friend now please come with me to the hospital I need your help."

Seeing the intense expression on the face of his successor he immediately agreed.

Scene Change

The main hospitol of Konoha was situated near the center of Konoha so luckily it had suffered no damage from the fire jutsus of the Kyuubi. On its top floor it had a special wing, this wing was composed of all the rooms that had a window looking east, on the top floor. This wing was reserved for the ruling classes of Konoha. That being the Uchiha, Aburame, Uchiha and of course the Hokage and their families.

Only one room was occupied in this wing, occupied by three people. The head doctor of the hospital, a beautiful raven haired women who's pale, creamy skin was covered in blood no one would have a problem seeing she was dead, and the third a small baby wrapped in a cloth.

The baby was lying on a table covered in seals, it was crying but the doctor didn't notice it had happened twenty years of serving Konoha as a med nin and his first patient had died. Two loud pops and a puff of smoke shook him out of his stupor.

Arashi's POV

Arashi looked around the room, waiting for the arms of his wife to hold him tight.

The hug never came.

Looking over at the bed he saw the still body of his wife. Her beautiful skin covered in blood, her ruby red lips gnawed to the point of bleeding. Any other day he would have been ripping out his hair in grief. Today it was just another sorrow in a day that seemed like a dream.

"What happened?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"It-it was a, sh-she d-died in ch-child b-birth Hokage-sama."

"I see, please leave us."

"B-but the baby!"

"LEAVE NOW"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Tearing his gaze away from his dead wife he looked at the table there, still crying, was the baby that all their hopes rested upon.

"Hmmmm it's a girl not a boy. But she has my looks."

Chuckling at the joke Sarutobi looked over at the little baby girl his laughter stopped when he saw the seals.

"Arashi you can't be serious."

"I am. It's the only way any adult would die form the strain on their chakra coils before the seal would be finished, and she is the only child young enough to take it. Besides if I could not sacrifice my own child how could I ask another to sacrifice theirs?"

Not waiting for a reply the Yondaime flew through several seals.

"_Fuuinjutsu Shiki __Fūjin: **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**"_

_Shinigami's arm once again reached out of Arashi's stomach it flew towards the little baby girl and shoved the glowing red sphere into her stomach. The Yondaime watched closely as the seal shined brighter and brighter then finally fell dark, as if it was a tattoo._

"_Good…cough, cough…she was strong en…cough, cough… ough to survive please my friend see to it that she is seen as a hero…cough, cough… she is all that stands between this world and the return of Kyuubi."_

" _I will Arashi I promise."_

"_G…o……o………d…." The Yondaime's shallow breathing stopped and his eyes fluttered shut. Kazama Arashi the greatest shinobi Konoha had ever produced was dead._

_Looking back at the baby he noticed that the seal was already fading away and that six whisker marks had appeared on the baby. Three to each cheek. Rubbing the bridge of his nose the Hokage called in the doctor and told him to check up on the baby._

_He didn't know how to tell the Village that Arashi was dead, but the Kyuubi wasn't dead._

_Suddenly remembering something he lifted a small scroll out of one of the pockets on his robe. Arashi had given it to him before the came to the hospitol, breaking the wax seal that held it closed the Hokage read the last words Arashi Kazama would ever say._

'_I leave every thing to my wife and child, if it is a boy the name should be Naruto if a girl Naruko. I know it won't be easy my friend but please tell the villagers I know they will understand my child's sacrifice. Oh yes I hid all my notes concerning the seal in the compartment behind my picture refer to that if anything goes wrong.'_

_Sighing once again Sarutobi rolled up the scroll._

Time Skip: Two Weeks

The repairs to Konoha had begun in earnest. With no one else strong enough to take the position Sarutobi was reinstated as the Hokage, a first in the world of shinobi.

_But here he was Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage standing on a stage with every shinobi and civilian in the village below him. The funeral for the Yondaime had just ended, probably not the best time to be telling them this but no other time was free in the next year._

_Raising his voice above the collective muttering of the assembled people._

"_Friends I have something I must tell you about the nature of the death of the Yondaime." The sudden silence seemed to quiet enough to hear a kunai drop. "I lied he did not die from chakra exhaustion as I told you." The muttering started up again instantly. "QUIET. In order to stop the progress of the Kyuubi he summoned the death god Shinigami to stop it."_

_Hundreds of people cheered at this and several shouted out there praise to the Yondaime._

"_QUIET. PLEASE LET ME FINISH. He couldn't kill it and Shinigami could not hold it so it was sealed. Sealed into a child."_

_Holding up the child he shouted "THIS GIRL IS THE SAVIOR OF KONOHA."_

_The response was not what he expected. Mothers pulled children behind them, Fathers stood in front of their families in order to protect them from the 'demon child'. Most of the shinobi assembled pulled out kunai and prepared jutsus._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

"_Hokage-sama that child is the Kyuubi it must be killed!"_

"_No didn't you listen she is the container not the Kyuubi!"_

"_You truly expect us to believe that a baby girl can hold back the might of the Kyuubi, it must be killed!"_

_Sarutobi snapped his fingers and four squads of ANBU surrounded him and the baby._

"_I didn't want to do this but I must Naruko's status is now a Village secret. If any man, woman or child is caught speaking of this the punishment will be instant death."_

_No one was happy about this of course but four squads of ANBU do a lot to 'improve' a person's point of view._

_Still muttering angrily the crowd began to go their own ways._

Scene Change: Back at the Hokage's Tower and two assassination attempts later

'I tried Arashi.' Thought the Hokage. 'They were just to blinded by pain and loss to see the truth." Looking down at the baby he made a decision he had been struggling with all day. "I'm sorry little one but even saying you're the Yondaime's legacy won't change their minds now. And you've already had two assignation attempts I don't want twenty."

"Very well Naruko your new name is Uzumaki Naruko. You will stay at an orphanage until you reach the age of six and can attend the shinobi academy."

A:N He did not know his wife was dead yet.

Well until next time Adios!

READ

AND

REVIEW


	2. Losing Faith

A:N Well I'm finally back with an update, it's been a while but still I hope it's worth the wait. Yeah I was just flipping through the Female Naruto Communities and seeing my fic in them, and really it was just one Chapter long then we really need more Fem Naruto fics. Also since this is a VERY AU Naruto fic I'm jumbling up the timeline to fit my storyline so if you have a problem with that…… ……… screw you.

I don't own Naruto, if I did do you really think I would be writing a fanfic?

CHAPTER 2: Losing Faith

Time Skip: Seven Years Later, October 9th

The Sandaime Hokage sat at his desk, smoking his pipe and going through the new work schedule. Itachi Uchiha's massacre of his clan and following departure had left the village heavily under-manned, most of the chunin and the more experienced genin were taken of duty just to fill in. Hmm maybe if he increased the ANBU ranks they could cover both high priority missions and the duties of the Konoha Military Police, now there was an idea but how to get the council to agree…..

The doors to his office burst open and an orange blur landed right on top of his desk. "Hey Old man guess what, guess what?" The Hokage sighed looking at the blond in front of him.

Uzumaki Naruko possibly the loudest person in the village. There she stood in all her glory, bright blond hair tied into two huge ponytails, neon orange t-shirt, a black-and-orange striped skirt long orange socks and a black pair of sandals.

"What is it Naruko?"

"I made some friends today at the academy!"

Some friends? This was quite an event, the adults only glared at her and most children avoided her like a plague. "Really what are their names?"

"Ino and Sakura."

Ino would be a Yamanaka he remembered attending her first birthday, but the name Sakura was pretty common and he didn't remember anyone by that name attending the academy.

"Yeah Ino says her Dad is a SUPER strong shinobi but Sakura said that her Dad is a civa, civu…"

"Civilian?"

"Yeah that, AND Ino invited me to go to the festival with her."

The Hokage froze. "Wh-wh-what festival Naruko?"

"Hahahaha your SO silly old man, THE Kyuubi festival, when I'm Hokage I'll never forget such important-"

The Hokage tuned out Naruko after he got what he needed. The Kyuubi festival damn he did not need this. "So you're going to the Kyuubi festival Naruko?"

"Yep, but I've got to head home now Iruka-sensei gave us a LOT of homework. Bye old man, see you tomorrow!" Jumping of the Hokage's desk, Naruko ran out of the Hokage's office slamming the door behind her.

Sighing The Hokage picked up his pen once again and started looking through his new ANBU schedule he didn't want to do it but he would have to forbid Naruko from going to the festival. The villagers would tear him apart, her shinobi guards might even join in the assault.

'I'm sorry Naruko, it doesn't seem like it but one day they will see you as you, but until that day you'll have to endure the hate.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruko ran down the stairs in the Hokage's Tower and out the wide double doors. Remembering what Iruka-sensei had said about getting around Konoha in a hurry she gathered her chakra into her legs and made a mighty jump to a nearby buildings roof.

She glanced behind her as a shadow detached itself from a nearby wall revealing it to be a black cloaked member of the ANBU division. She didn't understand it Iruka had said the ANBU were the elite of the elite, they struck from the shadows and disappeared like smoke, yet it always seemed like they enjoyed showing themselves in October.

Oh well, it didn't matter she needed to get home quick. Gathering even more chakra she leaped to the next building her ANBU guard following close behind. Dodging around a Genin team and their Jounin-sensei, she tried looked away from their hate-filled eyes.

Everyday was like this being glared at by people she had never met, yet hated her all the same. Why her? It wasn't fair why was she the only one that went through this? Everybody else had people that loved them parents, friends even the orphans from the old orphanage had people that cared for them. But not her. She was something different, something dirty, something they wished would just disappear and leave them all in peace.

Naruko's eyes watered, a slow tear making it's way down her face. She jumped faster running along the rooftops. She just wanted to get home and sleep. Sleep and forget all that had happened to her in this life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Taking the last jump from the rooftops Naruko landed in front of her apartment building. Sighing at the new graffiti that covered the broken down front of the building she took out her key and unlocked the front door.

She headed up the stairs to her apartment on the second floor. Unlocking it with a second key she quietly shut the door behind her noticing how the ANBU stationed himself outside the door.

She wandered over to her tiny kitchen, maybe some ramen would cheer her up?

Smiling a little at the thought she opened her single cupboard. Empty.

A few more tears fell from her face. She should just go to bed. Opening her bedroom door, she noticed the broken window, the rock with a piece of paper attached to it and the broken glass covering her bed and most of the floor. Picking up the rock she took of the paper and read the note.

**GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG HELL-SPAWN!**

Her tears forming a steady stream down her face she layed down on one of the few parts of the floor not covered in glass. Sleep. She needed sleep. Sleep would make her forget. Forget the hate, the suffering, the pain.

So there she lay, Uzumaki Naruko deep asleep, surrounded by broken glass and shed tears.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Sun rose over Konoha, its long sunbeams reaching across the Village Hidden tin the Leaves, through a broken window in a rundown apartment onto the tanned face of a blond girl.

Naruko' eyes flickered open, yawning loudly she headed to her bathroom. Squeezing her way into the shower she turned on her water, and stepped into the freezing water. Taking her bar of soap she started scrubbing, raising a nice lather of soap. Rinsing the soap of her body, she started rubbing shampoo into her long blond hair.

Humming to herself Naruko tried to figure out what was bothering her, there wasn't anything different about her morning schedule it was the same it had always been, so what was it? Yesterday had been the Ninth so today was the Tenth, so it was her birthday! No that came every year so that wasn't what was different. Damn it why couldn't she remember? Why couldn't she have a memory like Sakura that big forehead of hers remembered everything! Wait Sakura! Sakura and Ino! She had promised to meet them at the Academy at Eight!

Rinsing the shampoo from her hair Naruko grabbed a towel and rushed to the clock she had beside her bed. 7:20, Oh. Plenty of time to get ready, running over to her closet, she pulled out the one piece of clothing that actually looked well made.

A long black kimono its edges hemmed with a fine silver thread and on the back silver thread formed a delicate flower. Smiling to herself she carefully pulled it on and tied the silver sash around her waist. Oh how she loved the fell of this kimono so soft and silky the Hokage gave it to her a few weeks ago but she had never gotten used to it.

7:30. Time to head out to the Academy. Slowly walking down the stairs and out the front door of her apartment building, she slowly made her way to the Academy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

7:57

Finally! The Academy! Oh kami how she HATED walking that slowly. Spying pink hair over by the swings, she slowly walked over to were Ino and Sakura were sitting.

"Hi you two!"

"Oh…………..hi." Was the only response she got from the blond girl.

An uneasy feeling forming in her stomach, Naruko noticed the way Ino was looking at the ground, and how Sakura glared at her. No not them too.

"Ano, Ino-chan is everything all right you seem……………..sad."

"Well of course she's said you idiot her father just beat her."

"Nani? I don't, I don't understand."

"Me and Ino went over to her house to tell her parents about you and do you know what they did? He father yelled at me and hit Ino! He told us you were a horrible person who killed los of people!"

"But I've never killed anyone in my life!"

"LIAR! Why would her parents lie about something like that? Just go away you murderer!"

This wasn't some mean joke they were serious. Why? Why did this only happen to her? Glaring at Ino and Sakura, she clenched her first and punched the pink-haired girl in the face. Sakura and Ino screamed as they saw the blood streaming out of Sakura's bent nose.

She stared at her hand flecked with blood from Sakura's nose, a tiny smile starting to form on her face that had felt…..good. Really good. Her smile became wider as she ran away. Who knew that fighting back had good fell so good?

A shadow detached itself from a nearby wall silently following the blond girl running down the street.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Akame Iwana smirked behind his white ANBU mask at the little blond girl crying in the alley. He didn't know why she was crying but this was his chance. He had seen the smile on her face when she punched one of her 'friends'. The nine-tailed fox's memories were starting to awaken. Now all she needed was a little push in the right direction and the fox's memories would all return. Then he could finally have his revenge against the monster. Revenge for his family.

Smiling he silently landed beside the girl. "Hey little one."

Sniffing a bit more Naruko looked up with teary eyes. "Hi ANBU-san."

" I saw what happened to you with those two girls, you liked punching the pink haired girl didn't you?

"I didn't like doing that she was my friend!"

"Yes you did, you LOVED seeing the pain on that girl's face, and do you know why?" The ANBU squatted down beside Naruko bringing his mask right beside the girl's ear. "Because you are the Nine-tailed Fox!"

"Nani? But the Yondaime killed the fox!"

" No he didn't. He sealed its body, memories and most of it's chakra away. Turning it into a human girl. YOU. No one talks about it because they all wanted you to grow up loyal to Konoha. Loyal so they could control the powers of the fox. Even Sandaime only sees you as a weapon"

The tears had stopped falling, all that was left was a shocked face. "No. NO! YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE LYING! SANDIAME WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!"

"Why don't you ask him then, little fox? Ask him what happened that night Yondaime 'killed' the Nine-tails."

"Fine I will and I'll be right and you'll get in huge trouble!"

With that she got up and ran off in the general direction of the Hokage Tower.

"That's it run little fox, know why they glare at you. Your memories will waken soon and then…Konoha's curse will be lifted."

A:N Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner, I won't be updating for a while unless I get reviews that might encourage me. Anyway major plot turn next chapter. But until then Ja Ne!


	3. New Beginning

A:N Well I'm back. Which is weird, a bit over a month for an update? I must be sick. Oh well on with the chapter! Though I should warn you, I'll be doing…things in this chapter some _people_ coughFLAMERScough will NOT be happy about. So if you're halfway through this chapter and you suddenly become disgusted with it. Relax take a deep breath. Have some Earl Grey. Keep reading to the end, then read my Authors Notes where I'll lull you into a false sense of relaxation with my smooth words.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

jutsu

"SHOUTING"

I'll put jutsu translations and descriptions at bottom

**Blooming Flower: Chapter 3 Rebirth**

She ran. She ran and ran. She weaved her way through the legs of unsuspecting tourists, past the glaring faces of performers, musicians, shopkeepers. And past the cold eyes of shinobi. The villagers' eyes nearly flamed with hate anytime they saw her, but those flames would disappear whenever someone was looking. A shinobi's eyes never stopped. Whenever she was outside she could feel them burning into her, even in her apartment she could feel them glaring from the shadows. She had learned long ago to stay away from dark alleys when she could feel those eyes.

'Is it true? Am I Kyuubi? Everything would make so much sense. NO! I AM NOT KYUUBI I NEVER HAVE BEEN AND I NEVER WILL BE!'

She could see the Hokage's Tower in the distance, bathed in red, blue and green festival lights. She was almost there four floors up and into the Hokage's Office then she would be safe. Safe. That word always left a bitter taste in her mouth. This was her home SHE should be safe EVERYWHERE! No the Sandaime said not to get angry that they would understand someday. But if she was Kyuubi how could they possibly understand?

Her skin prickled, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. No, not the third type of eyes. The villagers' blazing eyes she could ignore, the shinobi's cold eyes hurt but she never let it show, but the third group of eyes, the ones that looked around her, the ones that looked through her like she didn't exist, those hurt the most. Right down to her soul. At least when they glared at her she knew her life had purpose, even if it was just a receiver for all that hate. But those eyes that looked through her, they never acknowledged her, they never acknowledged her dreams, skills…existence. And if people didn't acknowledge her existence what point was there in existing. No she would MAKE them acknowledge her, by any means neccesa-

'BAM'

Groaning Naruko looked up, the doors to the Hokage's Tower.

She looked to the side, ground, lots of it. And she felt her forehead, big bump. She remembered talking to Sakura and Ino, the punch, that ANBU member telling her she was Kyuubi, weaving in between people's legs running towards the Hokage's Tower, then…nothing. Her memory was completely gone. Naruko took a deep breath and relaxed, this wasn't the first time she had had memory problems, Sandaime had said this happened quite a bit to her, she didn't know how he knew that but she trusted him. Shakily standing up, she rubbed her bump one more time, and slowly pushed open the door, entering the silent tower.

Keepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreadingkeepreading

The Hokage made his way through the crowd, shaking hands as he went. Rubbing his wrist he sighed. His wrist hadn't hurt this much since the first and last time he had done a seventy two hour paperwork marathon. Quietly he slipped away from his ANBU guards into a dark alley, then started running towards his tower. He still had two hours left before he had to read this years speech so he might as well go to his office and drink some sake. And start reading Jiraiya's new book. Giggling like a little schoolgirl he ran to his little orange book.

Five minutes and three avoided ANBU patrols later

Sandaime stopped in front of the tower. Something was wrong. The door wasn't completely closed. He had left it closed, and any ANBU that had a reason to enter would have gone through the third story window. So whoever did this was either extremely inexperienced or extremely arrogant. Neither explanation made him feel much better. He let a kunai hidden in a secret pouch in his sleeve fall into his hands and stealthily entered his tower.

'Dark' was his first thought. 'Quiet' was his next. He looked around casting an expert eye across the floor. Nothing had been moved or was out of place. Not surprising really this was only the reception area. The intruder was probably on the third or fourth floor, possibly on the second. After looking over everything again just to be sure, he sped upstairs.

Second floor. Mission request storage, Mission briefing room for genin teams, solo genin, and low level chunin, and storage for said teams for when they went on long term missions. He quickly glanced into the mission storage room. The shelves of mission requests and a short term record of completed missions. Once again nothing seemed out of place but he would have a couple genin teams go through the records and make sure nothing was missing. Now for the last two floors.

Third floor. Briefing room for high level chunin and jounin. Storage for those teams as well as the secondary ANBU base. The main ANBU base was located in a separate building somewhere in Konoha, for security reasons even he didn't know its location and every time they dismissed even one member the location would be moved. He would have to take his time on this floor the lockers could have important documants and as for the mission recor-

CREAK

Wait that had come from his office! So that's were the intruder was! Damn this was trouble besides a small reception area his office took up the entire floor. It had scrolls listings high level techniques, mission requests ranking S, and the short term mission reports of ANBU operatives before they were moved to the base for storage. This intruder obviously knew exactly what he was looking for.

He rushed upstairs, ran to the right of the main doors for about 7 feet and pushed the wall away revealing a secret passage into his office. 'This is it I run in and capture the intruder then they can enjoy a nice long time with Ibiki. Yes Ibiki would enjoy that his work was his pleasure.' Taking another deep breath, he rushed though the genjutsu disguised exit to the passage and leapt towards where he sensed the other person, arm extending to slash out the leg muscles. And he froze. Laying there in the middle of his office floor was a blond girl, tears running down her cheeks. Oh…only Naruko.

Sarutobi sighed, quietly pocketing hid kunai. Naruko collapsed, crying on his floor. The Kyuubi festival. It didn't take a genius, which he was, to figure out what happened. He could only hope that whatever or whoever did this hadn't opened their mouth to much and spoilt his masterpiece.

Yes his masterpiece, he had always liked the girl but she was more then that. She was a weapon. The war on Iwa followed by the Kyuubi's attack, Konoha was still strong but it had never quite recovered form those two catastrophic events. That was what Naruko was for to even the balance, cover for the dead. His first idea had been for Naruko to be entered into the ANBU training program, turned into an emotionless weapon. But after witnessing the borderline psychos the program had 'made' he cancelled the program. So instead she was to live a sheltered controlled life. A life where her loyalty to Konoha would never be thought about it would be instinct. Time for some damage control.

"Naruko, what happened? No one hurt you did they? They didn't…try to kill you?"

"H-h-hokahe-s-sam-ma?" She sniffed loudly. "No they didn't, they didn't try to hurt me."

"Then why are you crying little one?"

"ANBU-san he said, he said, HE SAID I WAS KYUUBI. I'M NOT KYUUBI AM I HOKAGE-SAMA? But I keep… seeing fights…were I have tails and I kill people over and over. But that wasn't me was it? No I can't be Kyuubi…can I?"

'Oh shit. Shitty shitty shit. This is bad, how did Kyuubi break through her seals mental defenses? It must be the doubt in herself, the belief she could be Kyuubi. And he didn't know how long ago this had happened it could've been two minutes or two hours. A Memory Removal Jutsu would be two risky and it might not even work. Their effects seemed to have decreased recently, maybe a resistance? No this wasn't the time every second Kyuubi was in contact with her mind the chances of insanity increased. He couldn't risk that, he didn't have a choice. He would have to use Plan 9.

Smiling he put a grandfatherly hand on Naruko's shoulder. And squeezed the pressure point there as hard as he could. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the Hokage's sad eyes.

oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no

The Hokage was down in the basement of his tower, Naruko over his shoulder, spreading some blood from his thumb over a kanji on the wall that read 'Fire'. The kanji glowed and the blood-genjutsu over it ended revealing the sealing room. The room where chakra could not be sensed from the outside, undetectable to Sharingan and Byakugan, it didn't even show up in the building blueprints. This room was where Plan 9 would be initiated. He lifted Naruko onto a table positioned in the center of the room and strapped her legs and arms down. A couple hands seals and one Ribaibaru no Jutsu

And Naruko's eyes fluttered open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!!!" she shouted, tugging at her restraints.

"I'm sorry Naruko, but you are too valuable to the village. I'm going to have to ensure your loyalty. In a very painful way unfortunately."

"Valuable? Why am, I-I'm really Kyuubi aren't I?"

"No not at all. But you do have access to its powers." Reaching to a small table beside him the Hokage pulled up a syringe.

"Naruko this jutsu I'm going to use on you will cause incredible pain. But if you faint from it the jutsu will distort. So this stimulant will keep you awake…no matter the pain. I'm sorry, but don't worry you get a nice body out of this I promise." The Hokage started making seals, almost to fast to see.

"N-N-Noooo p-please don-."

" **Shinteki Kousei no jutsu " shouted the Hokage pressing a hand against the girl's forehead.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Naruko's skin started to ripple like water, her body bucking, her screams getting louder and louder till her throat was raw, and she screamed in silence.

'This is weird Nidaime's notes on the technique said it would only take a couple minutes and this had taken at least five. Something is going wrong.'

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Pain! So much pain! She tried to shut off the feelings, become so detached that it was like she was a different person watching a little girl get beat. But it didn't work, she wasn't tired enough something was keeping her awake and aware of the pain. She searched deeper anything to get away from the pain, and that was where she found it, deep inside her, something that felt like chakra. It felt like it was in her stomach she realized, and in her mind she could feel it pulsing inviting her in, away from the pain. Sighing in relief she mentally sunk into the red chakra-thing, letting go of the pain, letting go of her worries, letting go of everything.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Sarutobi felt the chakra spike and watched in amazement as a red aura surrounded Naruko. 'Damn Kyuubi is interfering with the transformation. But that aura is probably protecting her. I'll just have to watch and prepare to fight.'

Naruko body was growing dimmer inside the aura, until it completely disappeared and all he could see was a red human shaped chakra shell. It glowed brighter and brighter, until Sarutobi had to cover his eyes and then the light disappeared and Naruko's chakra levels dropped to what for her was normal. He watched as the seal, glowing brightly, sucked the last bit of the Kyuubi's chakra inside, changed back to its inky black appearance, and then slowly faded away. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding it was over. The only thing he could do now was look over the damage.

He stepped forward and inspected Naruko's body. Her now pale porcelain skin shone with sweat. 'Probably from channeling Kyuubi seems it strains her body' he mused. Her features seemed a little finer then he intended but it was no problem. Her hair was now pitch black instead of the brown he intended and it appeared to have a reddish sheen about it, and judging from the bone structure straining against her skin she appeared to be closer to what Anko or Kurenia would have been at this age instead of the willow-thin frame he had hoped for. Still none of this would change his plan at least that was his thoughts until he checked her eyes. He sighed, now THAT would change things.

Naruko's eyes glared back at him, instead of the original blue iris a purple one stared back, and instead of the normal round pupil one shaped like a diamond sat in her eye shrinking and growing as it adjusted to the low light.

A.N: Diamond as in the suit of cards not the kind that go on rings

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Pain. That was all she could remember. Even now it ached from every inch of her body ached with it. But it was strange something was different. Her body, it felt…different. Heavy in places where it used to be light some things bigger others smaller. She wearily moved her tongue around her mouth, even her teeth felt different. And then someone lifted her eyelid, it took a couple of seconds but her eye focused to the light and she could see. There the Hokage staring at her, and she looked down at herself and screamed in silence once again. Her body was different! What had he done to her? Nothing made sense anymore; her more trusted person had done this to her, she thought he had cared for her, but apparently he didn't he only wanted to use the Kyuubi's power. Nothing made sense. She glared at him and forced words through her torn raw throat.

"I…H…hate..y-you."

"I know" was all he said. "But you won't remember."

'What?'

He started another set of seals.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

" TOGIRETOGIRE OMOIDE NO JUTSU "

Naruko's bright purple eyes lost the bright light that showed intelligent thought; now they were just…blank. Sarutobi waved a hand in front of her eyes, they neither focused on her hand nor followed is movement. Perfect. He quickly performed the last jutsu that was required for Plan Nine.

" OMOIDE CORA-JU NO JUTSU "

Naruko's diamond pupils shrunk to pinpricks, shaking like she was having a seizure. Her face started sweating again, and she strained against the restraints. Then she slumped, clearly unconscious, and her eyes closed.

"It's finished. Uzumaki Naruko is no more, all that remains is Mukizu Naiya."

**CHAPTER END**

A.N: Well if that doesn't get people flaming I don't know what will. Anyway have no fear Naiya will NOT BE A MARY-SUE. This is just a different approach on the smarter, darker type of Naruto/Naruko. Anyway you might have noticed I did not include translations that is because I have started a new section called Ninja Info where I will include translations and info on any jutsu that is original or new. I'll also list any info I think will be helpful to you the reader.

**NINJA INFO**

**Name:** Shiki Fūjin,

**Type:** S-rank, Offensive

**Creator: Yondaime Hokage**

When performed, this jutsu ends the lives of both the target and the user. Using this jutsu invokes the powers of the Death God (Shinigami), which hovers behind the user. Upon being summoned, the Death God reaches its arm into the summoner. The summoner can then use the arm to tear the soul from their intended target. Once the soul is taken, the Death God devours them both, locking the two souls in an eternal battle. This jutsu can also be performed through clones, though the user's soul will be sealed, regardless.

Taken from Wikipedia -with some changes

Kyuubi's Seal: Taken from Yondaime's notes non-canon. Refer to chapter 1.

The seal while simple in design, is infinite in its complexities. Using your own life to make the seal and lock it, it is to date the most effective fro sealing the Biju. A Biju's very chakra is destructive so it had the unfortunate effect of eroding any seal that is used on it. While this seal does not stop this effect it slows it down by using the own Biju's chakra to power and protect the seal. It also draws the Biju's chakra to heal any injury or attack physical threats like sicknesses. The Kyuubi can either slow down or speed up this healing factor by using its own chakra but since this does require chakra it is doubtful the Kyuubi will ever do this. The major drawback of this seal's design is the delayed reaction in the full sealing. It is designed for sealing in babies, making the chakra coils around the seal into a 'home' for the Biju. This is quite painful. That added onto the fact that sealing Kyuubi requires complete concentration and enormous chakra results in the fact that sealing it into yourself or an adult is impossible. Though it should work fine with human souls.

**Stimulants** are drugs that increase alertness and wakefulness. In addition to stimulating the central nervous system, most stimulants also increase the activity of the sympathetic nervous system and produce a sense of euphoria. Stimulants can be used as recreational drugs or therapeutic drugs to increase alertness. They are also used and sometimes abused to boost endurance and productivity as well as to suppress appetite. Examples of common stimulants include nicotine, caffeine, amphetamines, cocaine, Ritalin and ecstasy, as well as other drugs referred to by the slang term "uppers". The most commonly abused stimulants are amphetamines and cocaine.

The stimulant used in this chapter will remain unnamed but lets just say it only exists in the Naruto-verse.

Ribaibaru no Jutsu **REVIVAL JUTSU **Original

Original Creator: Tsunade

Range: Arm Reach

Rank: C

Type: Medical, Non-Offensive

By placing your hand on the forehead of an unconscious person using tendrils of chakra to massage the brain awakening said person.

**Shinteki Kousei no jutsu PHYSICAL REBIRTH JUTSU Original **

Original Creator: Nidaime Hokage

Range: 0-5m

Rank: A

Type: Espionage, Non-Offensive

Konoha's 'ultimate' henge, It is only known to the Hokage and a select few medi-nins. This Jutsu requires enormous knowledge of the human body, as you are rewriting the subject's very DNA and thus their appearance. In your mind you visualize what you want the subject to look like at their current age, and what they should look like by each 10 birthday i.e. If you are 8 like Naruko what they should look like at 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, and 100. If 16 it would only be 20 and up. At the age of 100 you revert back to your original form. And because the DNA/Appearance is artificially created it is hard to change your form. You gain weight but its nearly impossible to get fat.

TOGIRETOGIRE OMOIDE NO JUTSU **BROKEN MEMORIES JUTSU **original

Original Creator: Sandaime Hokage/ Yuuhi Kurenia

Range:0-5m

Rank: A

Type: Mental

A misnamed memory altering jutsu, It can either remove certain memories or completely seal all personal memories that person contains. I.e. They can read but they can't remember where or how they learned. The first form of the jutsu can be used many times but it will eventually result in mental damage. The second form removes all mental damage caused by the first form, but it places the recipient in a comatose state. After 5 minutes in this state mental damage begins and by 10 minutes you are the equal of a brain-dead vegetable. This effect is only reversible by using OMOIDE CORA-JU NO JUTSU. With enough stimuli this memory seal can break and original memories will return.

OMOIDE CORA-JU NO JUTSU **MEMORY COLLAGE JUTSU **original

A:N Collage a picture made of many tiny little pictures or colors.

College school after High School.

Original Creator: Sandaime Hokage/ Yuuhi Kurenia

Range:0-5m

Rank: A

Type: Mental

The only known reversal of the second stage of the Broken Memories Jutsu, you mentally have a new past, a new life for the receive. The more details included, the more realistic the life and the easier the mind accepts the story. Of course every little detail cannot be included so the mind fills in the mental 'gaps'. When the mind is receiving this information the pupils shrink and begin shaking as if in a seizure.

WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW. IF NEW INFORMATION FOR THESE JUTUS COMES IN THROUGHOUT THE STORY I WILL BE ADDING IT HERE NOT IN THAT NEW CHAPTER. UNTIL LATER JA NE!

PS: **REVIEW**


	4. Discovery

A.N: Hello, hello, hello and welcome to the story. To all those who said I made Sandaime 'evil' last chapter…well I guess I kind of did. About Sandaime's promise in Chapter 1 well the human heart works in mysterious ways, Sandaime did start saying she was a hero but do you really think that much hate shown to Naruko would only affect Naruko? What has happened is just a twisted version if what he thinks is best for her. Also my story is not going to be one of those: 'someone cares and trains Naruto so then he becomes a super ninja then Kyuubi gives him or her all it's power because it's really a good fox, everything bad that has ever happened is blamed on Orochimaru, then Naruto saves the world and everyone is happy' kind of stories. Well you have probably already guessed that's not going to happen. My world of Naruto is going to be stained gray. They're ninja, they have all killed someone at some time there is not a lot of difference between the 'good' shinobi and the 'evil' shinobi. Some of the evil shinobi are blood thirsty yes but in there line of work that could be an asset. Well that's my long winded speech for the day, so all there is left to do is READ ON!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

**BLOOMING FLOWER: Chapter 4, Enter the Diamond**

October 13th: Hokage's Office

Sarutobi sat in his chair, smoking his pipe and gazing out the window at the beautiful Village Hidden in the Leaves. He would gladly have sacrificed his life for his home but had it been ok for him to sacrifice the life of an eight year old girl? There was no other way, he couldn't let her leave and if he let her stay she would probably have gone insane. Yes it had been the only solution and it wasn't like he had '_killed' _her, he had just sealed her memories away.

"BAM!"

A red and green firework exploded in the morning sky, taking on the likeness of a weeping willow. They had been partying like this for three days. Ever since he had made that announcement at the Kyuubi festival three nights ago…

FLASHBACK TIME

_He walked to the front of the stage in the center of Konoha. Clearing his voice he spoke into the microphone that blasted his voice through speakers all over Konoha. "Welcome everyone to the Seventh Anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat." Loud cheers roared from all over the mighty village. "I'd like to start by saying the usual warning's don't light your houses on fire." The crowd chuckled. "And if you see any suspicious activity warn the nearest shinobi, I don't have to warn you what a perfect time this festival is for our enemies to insert their spies among our ranks." Several older citizens nodded sagely, though the younger ones just looked impatient for the festival to begin. _

"_Before I declare this festival officially open I would like to say to more things. The first, that this festival is very special, today the foreman of the repair team came and informed me that the last of the damage caused by the Kyuubi's rampage has been repaired." Whistles and cheers. "And the second, which is by far more important, this very evening I fulfilled Yondaime's final wish. THE LAST TAINT OF KYUUBI'S PRESENCE HAS BEEN REMOVED!!!" There were no cheers for this announcement, only stunned silence. Glancing behind he noticed the shocked expressions of the Elder Council and of the Clan Heads. Even the normally regal and unemotional Hyuuga and Aburame Clan Heads looked like they had swallowed a lemon. _

"_MOM, DAD YOU CAN REST IN PEACE!"_

_Sandaime turned around and looked at the speaker. It was a fifteen year old boy, on his knees, with tears running down his face. His shout broke the dam and a tidal wave of voices washed over the Hokage. Shouting into the microphone, over the screams of joy, the sounds of woman crying and the fireworks going of he declared "THE KYUUBI FESTIVAL IS NOW OPEN!"_

_That had been three days ago. _

END OF FLASHBACK

But that was what he was hoping for, he had informed the ANBU of his announcement earlier that evening three days ago, so they were on their highest alert. He had also worked out the patrol schedule with them. A very carefully prepared patrol that would leave section 74 of the western forest unmanned. Until he, the Hokage, discovered this and graciously decided to patrol that area himself. And if he found a little orphan girl while patrolling and decided to take her in that couldn't be helped…right? Chuckling to himself he looked up at the clock. Well it looked like it was time to start his 'shift'.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

He crept down to the basement, even the jounin only ever felt a little breeze at his passing. He ducked under the 'Closed for Repair' sign and walked down the stairs. There, laying on the floor, was Nar-Naiya. She had patched clothes, in a typical style from her new place of birth, he hadn't given her any food so she was decidedly thin, an odd bone poking out her and there. She herself was filthy, her nine fingernails were almost completely black from the dirt under them, the last one appeared to have been torn off at sometime. Altogether she looked an absolute horrible sight. Someone who would have the council's full backing to be admitted into the village, at least once they learned of her 'Kekkai Genkai'. That very advanced healing rate would really come in handy, and he didn't even know if her eyes had abilities or if they were just for show. The council would be like kids in a candy store. Well time to get this charade started.

Picking her up he stealthily made his way out of the tower, easily avoiding genin squads coming in for there daily dosage of D-ranked missions. He made his way to section 74 right on time. Let's see hold her like she had just fainted in his arms, and they should be here right about-

In a burst of smoke four ANBU charged towards the Hokage before realizing who it was and coming to a quick salute. "Hokage-sama what are you doing here?"

"At ease. I was reviewing the patrol schedule when I noticed that I had left this area unoccupied for about ten minutes, more then enough time for any competent shinobi to enter. I didn't have any work to do so I decided I might as well do this myself. I came, patrolled for about five minutes before this girl came running out of the woods, looks like she was chased by one of the larger animals in Konoha's forests. I'll be taking her to the hospital now, so can I trust you four to take care of this area?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Tell one of the captains to make a new patrol schedule seeing as this one is flawed." And with that the Hokage jumped into the trees, speeding towards the hospital, an eight year old girl held in his arms.

**26 Minutes Later: Outside Room #291**

He sat on the bench outside the room smoking his pipe. Of course the hospital was a No-Smoking area but no one would tell HIM to stop, he was the Sandaime Hokage after all, one of the perks of the job. He could hear the doctor's, nurses', and medi-nins' excited chatter form inside the room. They've probably discovered her healing ability. Sighing he extinguished his pipe, and walked into the room, might as well answer their questions. Skillfully weaving his way through the small crowd he gazed down at the girl.

She looked like an entirely different person. Gone were the tattered, patched clothes in there place a simple white hospital gown. The dirt had, judging from the rosy tint to her skin, just recently been scrubbed off, and someone had had the thought to run a comb through the tangled nest that had been her hair. In other words she looked just like an eight year old should.

"So what happened?"

"It's the weirdest thing Hokage-sama. When you brought her here she had multiple fractures, a dislocated shoulder, a recently healed cut to the head, and what looked like a fingernail that had been ripped out. We attached her to the monitors and went to get the medics, when we came back all her injuries had healed. The doctors are going over the records, but it looks like her body super-accelerated the healing rate in all damaged areas. We don't know how to explain it."

"I see. Have you happened to see her eyes?"

"Well no, but I don't see-oh HO NO DON'T TELL ME HER EYES ARE DAMAGED!"

Sarutobi reached across and lifted one of her closed eyelids. The shouts died of into 'Ooohs' and 'Aaahs'.

The eight year old's purple eye was revealed the diamond shaped pupil large and plainly visible. And when he looked even closer it appeared her eyes were ever so faintly glowing.

"Hokage-sama you can't, I mean, you're saying this is a Kekkai Genkai, an unregistered Kekkai Genkai, which not only has healing capabilities but has also affected the eye."

"I believe that is fairly obvious, but yes."

"Hokage-sama you must let this girl stay here in Konoha! Studying how her body heals itself in such an efficient manner could only help improve medical Ninjutsu. Not only that it's a completely unknown ability if we could have a clan of people with this Kekkai Genkai we would have the perfect frontline troops, as long as something didn't kill them they could just heal and keep going."

"Yes I'm very well aware of the potential benefits of having her stay here. In fact I will be presenting her to the council as soon as she wakes up."

"Oh. Yes. Well, you see Hokage-sama I didn't mention this but she is a bit undernourished. After she wakes up she'll have to stay for a couple days until she's properly nourished again."

"Yes, I can see how that would be a problem. Well that can't be helped, but please I'm asking you keep this a secret until we have the council's acceptance."

"Of course."

"Thank you. When she feels well enough please have her escorted to my office."

**3 Days Later: October 16th, 3 O'clockish **

Sarutobi had just finished up the last of that days paperwork when the ANBU outside his office softly knocked on his door. "One of the hospital staff and one Mukizu Naiya here to see you Hokage-sama ."

"Good, good please send them in."

"Very well, you may enter."

With that the doors swung open and two people entered. One was naturally Naiya, now dressed in a dark green turtleneck and blue pants. Judging from the way the material hung form some off her body in some areas he guessed that they had been quickly grabbed of a rack in some department store. The other was a young nurse about twenty, that was obviously working as an intern. No real doctor would be stuck with babysitting duty. "If you don't mind I would like to speak with our young guest alone."

"Of course Hokage-sama, bye Naiya-chan."

"Bye Rukia-chan."

Smiling she walked out of the office and the door's silently shut behind her.

"Hello, my name is Sarutobi but you can call me the Hokage. I'm the one that found you in the forest and if you don't mind my asking how much do you know about where you are?"

"Rukia-chan told me this is Konohagakure, it's also called the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or just plain Konoha. It's in the land of Fire, which is west of the Land of Water. Konoha is also a shinobi village."

"Yes that is all correct. However since you mentioned it is west from the Land of Water I assume that is where you came from."

A nod form Naiya.

"Quite a long journey for one so young. Especially considering you have to cross the ocean to get here."

Naiya's paling face was all the answer he got.

"Naiya I need to know why you are so far from home. And please don't lie, I'm a shinobi so I'll be able to tell."

"But I'll have to tell you everything that ever happened."

"That's all right Naiya I have all day."

"If, if I tell you will you let me stay? This place seems nice."

"It's not only my decision to make. But if you do tell me I'll do my best to find you a place in this Village."

"OK…I'll tell you. I was born in a small fishing village…

**YAY! Now we get to discover what angsty story our elderly Hokage implanted into the mind of our young heroine! This of course means "NARRARATED FLASHBACK!" **

_I was born in a small fishing village, in the Land of Water. My Father was the head fisher, and my Mother ran a small restaurant. I'd play outside during the day and Mother would read me stories during the night. But the restaurant was busy and Mother needed help, we couldn't afford to hire people so when I was five I started working. _

_I'd get fresh get fresh water for the soups, chop the vegetables and I'd even get to take food orders, and at night Mother would teach me to read and write. But a year ago things started changing and everything went wrong. I started to feel…something inside me. It felt all nice and warm. When I focused I could even move it around my body, sometimes when I moved it into my arms it made me feel stronger. My body even made itself better, faster, when I moved it into hurt places. Then something even worse happened. My eyes changed._

_I went downstairs and Father saw my eyes. He told me to go to my room, then Father and Mother had a long really loud fight. Then they came in and told me I had to work in the back of the store. I wasn't allowed to go outside anymore. It was like that for a couple weeks then a man came in to deliver some vegetables. He saw me then he ran outside screaming. 'Kakki Genkay'!_

_Mother came into the back and told me to got to my room. Father and the rest of the fishers were called back and they had a town meeting in the restaurant. I listened at the door but I could only hear a couple things. Mother and Father didn't have 'it', and that 'it' must be a 'new one'. After the meeting Mother and Father came up and asked me if I could see things any different, I told them everything was the same and then they smiled and told me I could go outside again._

_I was allowed to go outside again but everybody acted different. People were glaring at me for no reason at all. Some people even called me a monster. So I started staying inside again. Then the restaurant started losing money, nobody came to eat there anymore. Father was told he couldn't be the Head Fisherman anymore. We were getting really poor._

_One day Mother told me that the people that delivered the food to our restaurant weren't going to do it anymore so I had to do it now. I was worried about the people but Mother really needed the food so I said yes. People were still glaring at her but they kept away from me. After I bought the groceries I started walking home. All of a sudden a boy ran up to me. He shouted that I was a monster and then he hit me with a rock. It cut my head and blood was everywhere. But the people were laughing at me. _

_I felt the warm feeling rushing up to my head and the bleeding stopped. Then all the people stopped laughing and they glared and threw more rocks. They kept yelling monster. They wouldn't stop so I ran into the forest to get away from them. I walked through the forest trying to stay out of sight until I got home. Wh-when I got there Mother and Father were outside the restaurant and they were covered in blood. The people were saying that now there wouldn't be anymore evil children. They burned down the restaurant and said that they only had to get rid of the last person in that evil family. I was really scared by then so I ran away. _

_I went from village to village, begging for food. But everybody just glared at me. Then I covered my eyes with a cloth and pretended I was blind. Some people gave me food. I made my way to one of the port cities, Father always told me this was the only way to get in and out of the country. I saw a ship that was going to Fire country, so I sneaked aboard. I was really hungry, but the people would know I was there if I stole too much food, so I only stole when I was so hungry it hurt. We sailed for a week or two until we mad it to Fire Country. _

_When the ship got there I snuck off and hid. They unloaded the boxes and said they were going to come here, to Konoha. I didn't know where that was then but it sounded nice, so after they loaded all the stuff in the boxes onto wagons I hid in it again. We rolled along for a couple more days until we got to something called a checkpoint. When we got there they searched the wagons and found me. They yelled at me for a bit then they locked me in a room, but I crawled out through a window. The checkpoint was surrounded by a huge forest, and I wanted to get away from the mean people that yelled at me so I ran into it._

_The forest was horrible. I couldn't find anything that looked safe to eat, and I was lost so I couldn't get back to the checkpoint. I kept walking and walking, sometimes I could hear voices so I always ran towards them, but no one was ever there. Then a couple days ago I heard all these booming noises so I ran to where they were coming from. It took a lot of days but I finally made it here._

**Well that wasn't incredibly angsty but that's the best I could come up with. Oh well. END NARRATED FLASHBACK!**

This was good she'd accepted her life story without question even changing some things to make it work better. Only thing left to do was ask her if she wanted to stay.

"Naiya I was wondering would you like to stay in Konoha?"

"Will the people hate me hear because of my eyes?"

At this the Hokage could only laugh. "Hate you? Naiya what you have is called a Kekkai Genkai. It's a very special ability that only appears in very special people. In the Land of Water people are scared of them but hear people celebrate when someone has a Kekkai Genkai."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I'll defiantly stay."

"Ok that's good. Now Naiya I have to get some people's permission if you are to stay and I think it would really help your case if you decided to become a shinobi."

"Ummm Hokage-sama besides kill people what do shinobi do?"

"Well shinobi do jobs for people, things like protecting someone or delivering important objects, it is true that that some times requires you to kill, but killing is not all shinobi do."

"That sounds fun. I guess I could be a shinobi. Umm how DO you become a shinobi?"

"Well you're eight now correct?" A small nod from Naiya. "Then you'll go to the prep school. There you learn everything you would in a normal school, but there is a lot more physical activity plus classes to help you practice using chakra. Chakra is what shinobi use to use jutsu, it's probably that warm feeling you get when you heal yourself."

"Oh."

"When you turn ten and if you still want to be a shinobi, you'll go to the Academy which focuses on teaching you Ninjutsu and ninja abilities. You'll also learn some strategy and in case you decide for some reason you don't want to be a shinobi, you continue some of the classes you would in regular school."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yes. Now how about we get you to a hotel? After I talk to the people and get permission for you to stay we can get you an apartment."

Naiya had a huge smile on her face. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I'll never forget this."

Sarutobi smiled. His plan had worked out perfectly.

**One Hotel Room and an Elder Council Meeting later**

Sarutobi sighed, and took a swig of sake. It had been more difficult then he thought it would be to get the Council to agree, but he had done it. 'Welcome to Konoha Mukizu Naiya.'

**END OF CHAPTER**

-Ninja Info-

Well not a lot to add to this section this update, except for this bit on the Elder Council.

I have found that people are of two opinions:

The first opinion is that the council is the ultimate power in Konoha and that the Hokage is just a figurehead that signs papers for them.

The second is that the Elder Council is a bunch of overgrown babies that sit there and whine about various things.

I on the other hand am of the opinion that it is more of a balance. The Elder Council cannot do whatever they please with no repercussions. But there not powerless either. The Hokage handles the shinobi aspects of the village and the Council handles the more political and economical aspects. For things like new residents a background check has to be done, and the approval of both parties has to be there, so someone's personal views don't get in the way if the process. The same with any drastic changes to how things are run.

Oh yeah about the name Mukizu Naiya. Naiya can mean a baseball infield, or diamond of course I just looked up 'diamond' on my little word-for-word translator and this seemed like the best one. Oh well. Mukizu means unhurt, uninjured or unwounded which refers to her healing ability.

Well, that's it I'm done. Chapter 5 will be continuing with Naiya settling into Konoha. Chapter 6 will start where the canon series starts, so just bear with me for a little bit longer. Well until then, Ja Ne!


End file.
